kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gen Pou
'''Genbou' was one of Renpa's Four Heavenly Kings. Appearance He is a bald, old man who has a long moustache and large eyes. He is short and scrawny, and always wears robes instead of armour that the other Four Heavenly Kings wear. Personality Genbou had nothing but disdain for instinctual types, and was unwilling to admit that any type of warfare was more effective than his. Though Kanki's unorthodox tactics and Shin's reliance of momentum had potential, he never admitted that it was better than his strategical game, and he looked down on everyone who didn't practice his type of warfare. His dislike for passion and feelings on the battlefield were so great that he didn't accept Renpa's hug at the beginning of the Sanyou campaign that would have filled him with energy. He was cold and calculating, willing to retreat despite having many troops to aid him. He focused on completing his task, and nothing more, drawing enough pleasure from killing and controlling tens of thousands of soldiers just from that. History He educated both Renpa and Rinko in the art of war. Genbou was a strategist who was capable of serving as the head of military affairs for the state of Zhao and he also acted as Renpa's adviser. Following Rinko's adoption, he started viewing Genbou as a grandfatherly figure. Story Genbou was first seen along with the other Four Heavenly Kings when Renpa was sent to deal with the invading Qin troops by the Wei king. Genbou was with Rinko and in charge of the center battlefield in the Battle of Sanyou . On the first day, he commanded the second attack wave, effectively destroying eighty percent the first two Qin attack waves. He did this by sending a smoke screen to blind the troops, then coordinated archers with sound and ordered the chariots sent out to wreak havoc. When the Hi Shin unit charged his position, he remained relaxed as his final trap, multiple hidden stakes driven into the ground, devastated their charge and kills a large number of Qin horses. Commenting on the weakness of instictual types, he ordered his men to finish off the survivors but they were saved by the Gyoku Hou units arriving at Genbou's location as well. Genbou realized that they had killed all the sound troops extremely quickly, making it possible to catch him unawares. Noting that the Gyoku Hou had promise due to their skill, he retreated in good order from the field as he ordered the 1st and 2nd waves to do so as well. As he did so, Shin threw a spear that fell short but almost killed him. After a few days, Genpou was given temporary command of the Wei left wing army of Kaishibou that was experiencing difficulty fighting due to Kanki's guerrilla warfare tactics. He easily deduced the location of Kanki's headquarters and sent Kaishibou to destroy it. After a while, some messengers brought a report that Kaishibou has begun the attack on Kanki's camp, but Genbou noticed bloodstains on their uniform and armor. These messengers were actually Kanki and his personal troops who had killed the real messengers and replaced them. After their identities were exposed, they quickly secured Genbou's camp, killing his guards. Genbou didn't hold back in showing his disdain for Kanki's way of warfare but recognized the brilliance of it nonetheless, and offered Kanki a student position. Kanki gave his answer by decapitating the old general. Abilities A smart strategist and tactician, he made use of cunning battle plans to destroy his enemies. He used plans such as fighting under the cover of smoke, cheval de frise for defense and sound for communication while fighting within the smoke, which demonstrated his wide understanding of warfare. His lack of passion also made it extremely difficult for him to fall into traps or to be baited into making a mistake on the battlefield. Kyou En commented that Genbou was a strategist fond of shifting manoeuvres. Gallery Anime Manga Lines "One must not be too greedy. Lest one die an early death." Category:Four Heavenly Kings Category:Wei Category:Male Category:Strategists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wei Strategists Category:Zhao Strategists Category:Zhao